poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Bees
in The Piglet Who Would Be King.]] , in The Tigger Movie, when he sings his lullabee in order to put them to sleep.]] dresses as a bee]] The Bees are recurring enemies to Winnie the Pooh, first seen in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Background Bees are small stinging insects known for making honey. In Disney cartoons, they often antagonize Donald Duck or Winnie the Pooh or any other character who messes with them and tries to steal their honey. Despite being enemies of Pooh and his friends, they are generally more neutral characters only getting angry because their honey is being stolen. Appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh is all out of Honey and thinks of the idea to steal some from the bees. He uses a balloon and with the aid of Christopher Robin, the plan is in motion. One bee notices him and warns his allies and prepares to attack. They battle Pooh while in his mouth and afterwards send the two running. They are last seen when Pooh is sent flying out of Rabbit's hole which he was stuck in and into a tree. The impact sends an enormous group of them flying out of it and away out of being startled. It is unknown if they are the same ones in the honey tree that Pooh was trying to get some from. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The bees are recurring enemies in the show often seeming like army troops and are on constant look out for their foe Winnie the Pooh. Most episodes depict a more cartoonish version of them in contrast to their more realistic forms in their film appearances. The Tigger Movie Pooh is searching for Tigger's family but becomes distracted by the delicious scent of honey. The bees are suspicious of him but he sings them a lullaby which eventually puts them to sleep, allowing him to take some until they are accidentally awakened and chase him, Piglet and Eeyore. Piglet's Big Movie Pooh and his friends are working to obtain honey from their enemies. The bees become aware and begin to battle them. Rabbit tries to lullaby the bees by playing the violin, but the bees steal the violin from him. Piglet bravely takes a decoy hive and traps them inside it. Eventually they free themselves and attack the group once again. They hide inside Piglet's home but are able to sting Eeyore. ''Kingdom Hearts series The bees are enemies featured in their world 100 Acre Wood. ''Kingdom Hearts The bees first appear in ''Kingdom Hearts in Pooh's Hunny Hunt where they are trying to pop Winnie the Pooh's balloon to prevent him from getting their honey. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' The bees appear in the Hundred Acre Wood Command Board whenever the Hunny Hunt bonus is triggered. Several honey pots appear across the board, with bees hovering around some of them. The pots with bees take points away from the player. If the main player triggers Hunny Hunt, it is a one hundred percent guarantee that a pot with bees will fall directly on them, but if a computer controlled opponent triggers it, a pot without bees will fall on them. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' The bees appear again in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, where they are featured in various mini-games in the 100 Acre Wood section in Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, the bees appear in Tram Common in Twilight Town in a small enclosure guarded by a middle-aged lady who seems to be quite frustrated with the insects. They only sting Sora or Roxas, causing very little damage. More of these bees can be exterminated in a mini-game called Bumble Buster - the less time taken to get rid of them, the more Munny Roxas gets. Their other appearance is in the Hundred Acre Wood is in the Spooky Cave, where they scare Tigger, Piglet, Roo, and Eeyore while Sora is trying to help the gang find a missing Pooh. Trivia *The bees have also been minor characters in some Donald Duck shorts, most notably those starring Humphrey the Bear. *One made a cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Nerdy Dancin'". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:Villains